


Monochrome Cage

by KnitHatRin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Bad Boy Park Jimin, Eventual Romance, F/M, Jimin's eye smile, Mutual hate, Rich - Freeform, Slow Burn, polar opposites clash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnitHatRin/pseuds/KnitHatRin
Summary: The maiden sings into the night, her sweet tone ringingStiff and still, perched on the sill, to her untroubled truth clinging.Yuhna is used to a strict life of black and white, yes and no, but what happens when someone shows her that the world is instead full of grey maybes?





	1. Chapter 1

_The maiden sings into the night, her sweet tone ringing_

_Stiff and still, perched on the sill, to her untroubled truth clinging._

The low rumble of thunder and pouring of rain momentarily awakened a sting of uneasiness in my chest, but I attempted to ignore it. My pencil hovered, poised over the paper for a few seconds as I regained my focus. I once again began writing, concentrating on my every word and slowly writing each letter to perfection. This continued for quite some time; until My Lady tapped her baton on my desk, signaling for me to cease my composition. I looked up from my political document she had assigned me to devise and to the starched, proper woman looming over me. Her sten glare instructed me wordlessly. I looked down at my paper, rereading my words and correcting them. With a contented huff, My Lady walked sharply out of the room, leaving me alone to my studies. This was normal. Every day was filled to the brim with studies and meetings; it had been since I first turned sixteen, which was three years ago.

The repetition numbed my mind as I rearranged my words, finding the most formal wording. It was then another rumble interrupted the attention on my paper. Knowing My Lady’s eyes were no longer on me, I sneaked a look at the window beside me. It was gray and gloomy outside. The rain darkened every neatly trimmed tree surrounding the mansion. It was then I can say my life first began to change. An image flashed in my mind; a rebellious, tabo thought that would anger anyone in the house if they saw. It was me, sprinting through the field, my white dress soaked to translucency. My hair was loose and snarled, also drenched. Yet these things didn’t bother me when compared to my face. It was void of makeup, and I saw something I hadn’t ever witnessed before: my smile. Do not misunderstand; of course, I smiled often. To people I met, to others when answering. It was customary when being cordial. But this smile I saw was different; it wasn’t confined to my lips. It spread warmth around my face, making my eyes glow - an entire contrast to the usual tight line my lips were trained to form. I snapped my head back away from the window, fear filling me. It was not right that I even think about doing such things. My eyes scanned the papers on my desk once again, and I surrounded myself with their familiarity.

~~~

“Pae Yuhna!” My Lady called. I immediately stood in front of her, listening for her news. “Go to your room and get ready, your parents have a very important meeting to attend to.” She then smiled, which was a very rare sight. It made me confused.

“And dress nicely, a young male heir will be there,” She said with a wink. With a small gasp as I realized what she was implying I looked down to the floor, blushing. With a small nod I turned around and walked to my room.

The people attending the meeting all sat in front of a large board. I scanned each of their faces, and noted that none were young and male. I sighed to myself, wondering why on earth I would be as silly as to look for the young heir.

The meeting soon began, allowing me to escape my confusing thoughts. It was about halfway through the meeting that everything changed. One moment everything was calm, just a normal meeting between two rich families, the Parks and the Paes and their companies. The next, all chaos had broken loose and the world I knew had been shattered. However, I didn’t know it yet. A loud bang sounded in the middle of the stern, hushed voices of the meeting. I nearly jumped out of my seat in surprise. My eyes landed on the source of the disruption and my surprise immediately turned to disgust, my nose scrunching. Before me was a boy of young adulthood, who had messy hair, a loose tie and the most annoying, unsophisticated, dopey smile I had ever seen from one who was sober.

“Yo,” he said simply as a greeting and legitimately flopped himself down in the empty chair that for some unknown reason had to be right behind me.

“Jimin, you are late,” Mr. Park said. The boy only laughed and mumbled an

“I know,” Clearing his throat after a few seconds of tense silence, my father resumed his speech to the Park family and all thoughts of the boy were forgotten. For all except the unlucky me. As I turned my attention back to the adults, an outrageous whisper of

“Psssssssst! Hey, you! Girl!” Snapped me from the exchange at hand. Glaring, I turned to my distraction. Jimin looked at me simply for a moment. I even had thought he might just want clarification on the progress of the meeting. However, I was only disappointed and once again disgusted as he smiled again; that same, stupid smirk and WINKED. My mouth opened without thought as my mind processed the forwardness of the boy. I ignored him for the rest of the meeting.

~~~

After the meeting, I decided to decline my dinner. I needed some time to myself after the oddness of the meeting.

“How was the meeting?” My Lady asked, “How was HE?”

“Please, spare me from the pain of the memories,” I say tiredly but not forgetting to speak as an heir must. Always polite and formal. My Lady nods and takes her leave. I take in a deep breath, and look around my room. After every door was closed and locked I walked out to my balcony and into the night which smelled heavenly after the rain. Looking around once again for any listening ears I began to sing. It was a sweet, pure lullaby that I hadn’t heard or sung for a very long time. Singing and other acts of uncontrollable expression were strictly prohibited as was taught to me after I had once doodled on my study papers and wasn’t allowed to leave my room and the gaze of My Lady for over two weeks. Yet I still decided to rebel and sing as softly as possible. After my song ended, a feeling of peace settled on me after the confusing day I had just had. It was then I heard footsteps. Panicking, I ran to the door to my room from the balcony and began to tug on the door. It didn’t budge. Hearing a few thuds, a figure climbed over the railing I had just been leaning on. It walked into the light from my bedroom window and unveiled itself as the awful Jimin.

“Wow! I didn’t know girls as pretty as you could sing that well!” He said, his ever annoying grin hanging on his face. His informal comment sent alarm through me. I couldn’t think of a response to such a disrespectful comment. All I knew is that I wanted My Lady. A shrill screech ripped through the once peaceful night from my throat as my intruder fled back into the shadows and My Lady unlocked the balcony door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonely light shines in the darkness  
> The surrounding shadows rude and heartless  
> However the cruel night may not be starless

To my surprise, Jimin didn’t fight my first lesson. He brought his shoulders back a bit, not nearly enough, but still brought them back. He observed me, and I began to feel a bit nervous. He was like a bomb, ready to explode in disobedience at any moment. Yet he didn’t. In fact, for all of dinner he wasn’t happy, but he did nothing overly rude or out of place. I was too surprised to be proud. We walked back to our rooms and I helped him unpack. I wondered why none of the staff had done it. Usually they were rushing to help guests. 

“You know, you can leave,” He said. I shook my head.   
“You are my guest, as your hostess and teacher I will show you respect as you did me,” I said. It was important for him to learn respect. If you respect others, they will respect you back. And even if they don’t, you still have dignity while they didn’t. He looked at me, clearly confused. He sat on the edge of his bed, bags already unpacked. His clothes hadn’t been folded, simply thrown in the bags. This boy really didn’t have a lot of respect.  
“You did good in obeying me at dinner. I was pleasantly surprised,”   
“What? ‘Cause I didn’t start a food fight? I’m not that bad, you know,” He says, smiling. I fight the urge to roll my eyes.   
“You did well tonight,” I say, a bit more serious, “there is still room for improvement, though. Make sure to be up by seven tomorrow morning,” I say, and leave. I can hear him sigh in frustration. I wanted to reply with a sigh of my own. 

~~~  
The morning finds me at precisely six in the morning, awake and mentally preparing myself for Jimin’s lesson today. My Lady had granted me a week off of studies to help ease the load of dealing with the unruly heir. I was extremely grateful. I chose a simple dress and hairstyle for the day, and walked quietly to Jimin’s door. I hesitated before knocking, hoping he was awake already. Holding my breath, I tapped on the door. Rustling sounded from the room along with a few thuds and then a very sleepy looking Jimin opened the door. 

“Whuu?” He slurred, hardly awake. My mind filled with disgust, but I dare not let my face show it.   
“Hurry and get ready. It’s time for your first lesson. Meet me in the entry hall in ten minutes,” I say formally. He does nothing but scowl. I turn, ready to leave, but quietly say, “ Also, good morning,” With a smile and begin walking. I hear him growl behind me, making me smirk. 

Suddenly, I snapped back to seriousness. Even if he was extremely informal, that didn’t mean I could be too. Who knew who was watching. 

I waited at the entry way for ten minutes, and then five more. Anger boiled every second I waited until I couldn’t stand in one place. I stormed to Jimin’s door and knocked without hesitation. Waiting two seconds I walked in, not caring if he wanted to see me or not.

“Yah!” He yelled, protesting my entering.   
“You are late,” I said, simply.   
“So? That doesn’t give you the right to just burst in like that!”  
“I respected your privacy by knocking,”  
“But-”  
“And displayed my authority by entering” 

For once, Jimin was silent. He was sitting in his bed, hair still messy, but significantly more awake than my first encounter with him this morning. I grabbed his hand, once again dragging him to where he needed to be. We stopped in the entry hallway, ten minutes late for our lesson. 

“Now,” I said, “ Shoulders back, and no shuffling like last night,” Jimin did as I said, his face ever scowling, looking at the ground.   
“Look where you are going, you don’t want to accidentally run into things,” I say, trying to help.  
“Ha! You should take your own advice,” He says. I can’t tell if he is being disrespectful or simply teasing. Needless to say, I had no comeback. 

“What, no lecture about respecting your elders?” He says. Now I know he is trying to get on my nerves.  
“Please, just focus on the lesson,”   
“Wait, how old are you?”   
“Eighteen. I will be nineteen in two months,”   
“Ha! That means I’m your oppa!” He says, all too excitedly.   
“You are neither my brother or boyfriend, so you are Jimin ssi,” I reply. He nods, pouting slightly. It is amusing to watch.   
“Now, enough conversation. Walk,” 

~~~   
By the time we were done with our lesson, Jimin would not stop complaining of his aching feet and back and I had an annoying headache. Jimin, who somewhat did what was asked of him, still tried so desperately to get me to act like some casual child with him. It was a handful, but what was required of me to put up with until he learned. By that time it was noon, when I had a meeting to attend with my parents about the gala. 

“Annyeonghaseyo, Appa,” I say to my father, as we meet. He and my mother nod in acknowledgment. He claps loudly, gathering the attention of the few other staff members in the room and Mr. Park  
“Now, the subject of today’s discussion is the gala. As we know, this year’s gala was supposed to be special, truly an extraordinary gathering. It was originally supposed to be the celebration of our beloved Yuhna’s coming of age, yet some have expressed other wishes.”  
My father pauses and looks at Mr. Park and my mother. I am confused, but I trust them.  
“The problem that needs to be addressed is the subject of our spring gala. Since this was going to be your event, Yuhna, we need your help in finding a theme,” My father says. I am at a loss for words, my headache making on the spot decisions like this that I am normally very good at handling impossible to think about. I simply look up at him, my eyes wide. My father raises an eyebrow, waiting for my response that is lodged somewhere in my brain that feels like it is suddenly made of honey.   
“Yuhna? Do you have any ideas?” My mother asks, putting her hand on my shoulder.   
“Ehm, may I possibly have some time to think of a theme that will please our guests and peers?” I ask, praying for more time when I don’t have this aching in my head from dealing with the pabo heir. My father nods, and I nearly sigh in relief.   
“Since that is all we needed you for, you are free to go. Please find a theme soon,” my father says. I bow deeply and make my way out of the room. I stop sharply, almost walking straight into a startled looking Jimin. Closing the door behind me, I drag him down the hall once again. 

“Jimin ssi, you were not summoned to the meeting-”  
“You should do a masquerade gala”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Make the theme to wear masks!”  
“Why would I?-”  
“Come on...for me?” He says, pouting again. My brain, still aching suddenly receives a message from my heart. Jimin is cute. Heat rushes to my cheeks with the realization. I feel my walls of stability crumbling.  
“Ehm… fine…” I say, defeated. His smile returns. This time I have to search to find annoyance for his eye smile. This will certainly make our lessons more difficult.   
“Come on, let us get some lunch,” I say, dragging him once again.


	3. Chapter 3

_ A lonely light shines in the darkness _

_ The surrounding shadows rude and heartless _

_ However the cruel night may not be starless _

To my surprise, Jimin didn’t fight my first lesson. He brought his shoulders back a bit, not nearly enough, but still brought them back. He observed me, and I began to feel a bit nervous. He was like a bomb, ready to explode in disobedience at any moment. Yet he didn’t. In fact, for all of dinner he wasn’t happy, but he did nothing overly rude or out of place. I was too surprised to be proud. We walked back to our rooms and I helped him unpack. I wondered why none of the staff had done it. Usually they were rushing to help guests. 

 

“You know, you can leave,” He said. I shook my head. 

“You are my guest, as your hostess and teacher I will show you respect as you did me,” I said. It was important for him to learn respect. If you respect others, they will respect you back. And even if they don’t, you still have dignity while they didn’t. He looked at me, clearly confused. He sat on the edge of his bed, bags already unpacked. His clothes hadn’t been folded, simply thrown in the bags. This boy really didn’t have a lot of respect.

“You did good in obeying me at dinner. I was pleasantly surprised,” 

“What? ‘Cause I didn’t start a food fight? I’m not that bad, you know,” He says, smiling. I fight the urge to roll my eyes. 

“You did well tonight,” I say, a bit more serious, “there is still room for improvement, though. Make sure to be up by seven tomorrow morning,” I say, and leave. I can hear him sigh in frustration. I wanted to reply with a sigh of my own.  

 

~~~

The morning finds me at precisely six in the morning, awake and mentally preparing myself for Jimin’s lesson today. My Lady had granted me a week off of studies to help ease the load of dealing with the unruly heir. I was extremely grateful. I chose a simple dress and hairstyle for the day, and walked quietly to Jimin’s door. I hesitated before knocking, hoping he was awake already. Holding my breath, I tapped on the door. Rustling sounded from the room along with a few thuds and then a very sleepy looking Jimin opened the door. 

 

“Whuu?” He slurred, hardly awake. My mind filled with disgust, but I dare not let my face show it. 

“Hurry and get ready. It’s time for your first lesson. Meet me in the entry hall in ten minutes,” I say formally. He does nothing but scowl. I turn, ready to leave, but quietly say, “ Also, good morning,” With a smile and begin walking. I hear him growl behind me, making me smirk. 

 

Suddenly, I snapped back to seriousness. Even if he was extremely informal, that didn’t mean I could be too. Who knew who was watching. 

 

I waited at the entry way for ten minutes, and then five more. Anger boiled every second I waited until I couldn’t stand in one place. I stormed to Jimin’s door and knocked without hesitation. Waiting two seconds I walked in, not caring if he wanted to see me or not.

 

“Yah!” He yelled, protesting my entering. 

“You are late,” I said, simply. 

“So? That doesn’t give you the right to just burst in like that!”

“I respected your privacy by knocking,”

“But-”

“And displayed my authority by entering” 

 

For once, Jimin was silent. He was sitting in his bed, hair still messy, but significantly more awake than my first encounter with him this morning. I grabbed his hand, once again dragging him to where he needed to be. We stopped in the entry hallway, ten minutes late for our lesson. 

 

“Now,” I said, “ Shoulders back, and no shuffling like last night,” Jimin did as I said, his face ever scowling, looking at the ground. 

“Look where you are going, you don’t want to accidentally run into things,” I say, trying to help.

“Ha! You should take your own advice,” He says. I can’t tell if he is being disrespectful or simply teasing. Needless to say, I had no comeback. 

  
“What, no lecture about respecting your elders?” He says. Now I know he is trying to get on my nerves.

“Please, just focus on the lesson,” 

“Wait, how old are you?” 

“Eighteen. I will be nineteen in two months,” 

“Ha! That means I’m your oppa!” He says, all too excitedly. 

“You are neither my brother or boyfriend, so you are Jimin ssi,” I reply. He nods, pouting slightly. It is amusing to watch. 

“Now, enough conversation. Walk,” 

 

~~~ 

By the time we were done with our lesson, Jimin would not stop complaining of his aching feet and back and I had an annoying headache. Jimin, who somewhat did what was asked of him, still tried so desperately to get me to act like some casual child with him. It was a handful, but what was required of me to put up with until he learned. By that time it was noon, when I had a meeting to attend with my parents about the gala. 

 

“Annyeonghaseyo, Appa,” I say to my father, as we meet. He and my mother nod in acknowledgment. He claps loudly, gathering the attention of the few other staff members in the room and Mr. Park

“Now, the subject of today’s discussion is the gala. As we know, this year’s gala was supposed to be special, truly an extraordinary gathering. It was originally supposed to be the celebration of our beloved Yuhna’s coming of age, yet some have expressed other wishes.”

My father pauses and looks at Mr. Park and my mother. I am confused, but I trust them.

“The problem that needs to be addressed is the subject of our spring gala. Since this was going to be your event, Yuhna, we need your help in finding a theme,” My father says. I am at a loss for words, my headache making on the spot decisions like this that I am normally very good at handling impossible to think about. I simply look up at him, my eyes wide. My father raises an eyebrow, waiting for my response that is lodged somewhere in my brain that feels like it is suddenly made of honey. 

“Yuhna? Do you have any ideas?” My mother asks, putting her hand on my shoulder. 

“Ehm, may I possibly have some time to think of a theme that will please our guests and peers?” I ask, praying for more time when I don’t have this aching in my head from dealing with the pabo heir. My father nods, and I nearly sigh in relief. 

“Since that is all we needed you for, you are free to go. Please find a theme soon,” my father says. I bow deeply and make my way out of the room. I stop sharply, almost walking straight into a startled looking Jimin. Closing the door behind me, I drag him down the hall once again. 

  
“Jimin ssi, you were not summoned to the meeting-”

“You should do a masquerade gala”

“Excuse me?”

“Make the theme to wear masks!”

“Why would I?-”

“Come on...for me?” He says, pouting again. My brain, still aching suddenly receives a message from my heart. Jimin is cute. Heat rushes to my cheeks with the realization. I feel my walls of stability crumbling.

“Ehm… fine…” I say, defeated. His smile returns. This time I have to search to find annoyance for his eye smile. This will certainly make our lessons more difficult. 

“Come on, let us get some lunch,” I say, dragging him once again. 


	4. Chapter 4

A hand reaching through frozen waters  
Attached to a head drowning underwater  
Of the sheltered and safe kept daughter  
The thick and humble shell intended to slaughter

It was late. Too late for the already exhausted Jimin to be up and thinking so deeply. Yet here he was, trapped inside the patterns his mind was giving him to process. Every time Yuhna touched him repeated in his mind, bringing back the racing heartbeat he had felt each time. He shook his head, trying desperately to find the hatred and anger that fueled his disobedience. It was slowly fading from his heart and Jimin had no idea what to do without the negative emotions that made up a wall guarding his heart. The same heart that he was trying to keep from being stolen by the uptight, overly formal, brainwashed, gorgeous, and perfect Yuhna. He sighed to himself in the darkness in his guest room and his temporary prison cell. He shouldn’t be feeling this way. He was supposed to hate the punishment his parents gave him, not yearn for every glimpse of her!

It hadn’t started out that way, Jimin recalled. The first few times he had learned just how brainwashed she was he truly had hated her. But he soon began to realize that she was almost in the same situation as him, except she had handled it a bit differently. She merely didn’t know that she was a puppet on a string, being trained like a dog. However Jimin had learned this a while ago and rebelled against his parents. It is what brought him to the situation he is in now. Falling for someone who most likely had a marriage already arranged and couldn’t care less. It pained him to think of how sheltered Yuhna was. How many things she hadn’t seen or experienced, and how much he wanted to show those things to her. And maybe, just maybe he would straighten up, just for the chance to do so.

~~~  
“I’m sorry?”  
“I said a TRUCE,” Jimin said, his tone becoming annoyed.   
“I’m tired of this fighting crap. Just teach me and get it over with,” He continues. “If you do a few things for me that is,” He says. I knew it. I KNEW he wouldn’t just give up without one last fight no matter how much he spoke of a truce. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for his list of requests.   
“One. Tell your dad to have a masquerade ball” I nodded, remembering how I had already talked to my father about it. He had agreed.  
“And two. Sneak out with me tonight.” 

~~~

I felt like I was going to puke. If my father found me… no, WHEN my father found me, I would be dead. Or at least never allowed to leave my room again. I don’t even remember how Jimin did it, but we were sneaking behind the lights that illuminated our yard. My mind was so frozen in fear that I did exactly what Jimin did without a fight. We walked for a long time, until a multitude of lights filled my vision. Cheery music played and children laughing surrounded me. I stood tall and stiff, wondering what I was seeing. Everyone was so… casual. No one was in a dress, or even working! They all were like children, even the adults, playing on giant machines that moved in small, quick circles or slow high ones. 

“Welcome to the carnival,” Jimin said with a smile. I continued to gape at him.   
“Come on!” He said and dragged me behind after a few moments of silence. I once again followed aimlessly. He looked at one of the machines pleasantly and smirked at me.

“You aren’t afraid of heights are you?”   
“Why is that important…” I ask hesitantly.  
“No reason. Even if you are, your oppa Jimin will protect you,” He says with a wink. I roll my eyes. We both sit in a metal chair in the giant metal wheel, a bar across our laps. I jump as it begins to move, swaying as we ascend. I clutch the bar tightly until my knuckles are white. Jimin has sent us both to our deaths. My father will never find me because my corpse will splatter to the ground like a rotten tomato. Tears start to form in the corners of my eyes. I don’t want to die. I want to live to see my birthday. I feel something warm over my hand. It’s Jimin’s. He peels my hand from the safety bar and holds it firmly in his own. Suddenly he is more serious than I have ever seen him.

“Yuhna, it’s alright. The ferris wheel won’t hurt you, and neither would I,” It was then I saw a glimpse of the true Jimin. Not the one that hid behind smirks and delinquency, but the sincere, caring gentleman. My heart calmed as I realised I believed him. The rest of the ride was in silence as I stared in awe at the skyline around me, illuminated by the infinite lights of Seoul.

I loved it. I loved EVERYTHING. The chilly wind tousling my hair, the darkness that made it feel as though Jimin and I were truly alone and the warmth of his hand clutching mine in a protective and caring way. It was then my mind changed on its own. Without a decision made for me by my parents. I wanted THIS. Jimin and I alone, without the stress of being an heir. Not caring if anyone saw us because what we were doing was what we wanted. Not what others chose for us. I began to understand why Jimin rebelled. To have this amazing feeling of freedom that I had just tasted for the first time. I hadn’t even returned to my life as an heir and I already missed this feeling. I blushed as I scooted closer to Jimin, and he put his arm around me. THIS is what I wanted. If only my parents would let me.

~~~

I looked at the ground as My Lady shook her head sadly.   
“I really thought you were better than this, Yuhna,” She said. I wanted to cry. I wanted Jimin to tell me everything was okay again, even if it wasn’t.   
“You know what your father would do to us, to ME, if he found out,” She said. I knew her lecture was of love and of the desire to protect us from the danger I had put us in. My beloved Lady that helped raise me could get fired, and it was because of my reckless decision.


End file.
